1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to stance devices for positioning a golfer in proper relation to a golf ball for aligning a golf shot.
2. Discussion of Related Art
It has been suggested that success in hitting specific golf shots accurately or playing the ball to a certain position in a certain manner comprises a procedure which is 50% mental, 40% proper set up for the golf stroke, and 10% swing execution. If a golfer sets up exactly right in relation to the shot that he has pictured mentally, the probability of successfully completing that shot is greatly enhanced. On the other hand, if a golfer does not set up the shot correctly, he has very little chance of executing the shot as planned. Accordingly, it can be understood that setting up for the shot is a vitally important aspect of the game of golf. The set up is also the only aspect of the golf stroke over which the golfer has 100% conscious control.
Various devices have been suggested for instructing a golfer in assuming and maintaining a proper stance during the golf stroke. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 1,208,995, issued Dec. 19, 1916, to Lyon, shows a stance instructor comprising a substantially V-shaped frame including a stationary limb and a relatively movable limb. An arcuate shaped member is fixed on the stationary limb and an arrow is pivoted thereon. Connections exist between the arrow, the arcuate shaped member and the movable limbs whereby adjustment the latter is controlled by the adjustment of the arrow. U.S. Pat. No. 1,517,555, issued Dec. 2, 1924, to Graham, shows a stance indicator comprising a stem having a linear measurement indicated thereon with graduations commencing at one end of the stem and serving as a guide for the user in assuming a position the required distance from the end of the stem. A cross head is secured to that end of the stem at right angles thereto and provided with measurement marks as a guide in locating a ball relative to the cross head and steam. An arm paralleling the cross head is slidably connected to the stem for adjustment laterally toward and from the cross head for positioning a foot of the user at the desired distance from the stem. U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,344, issued Apr. 25, 1972, to Kimble, shows a golfer's stance aid comprising a linear member adapted to rest on the ground, having foot pads adjustable angularly as well as lengthwise of the linear member. Spikes anchor the foot pads in the ground. An extensible member extends laterally outwardly from the linear member to the golf ball. The extensible member has an arm pivoted at its inner end to the midpoint of the linear member, and also has an elongated bar formed by a single strand or wire having coextensive elements shaped to provide a series of openings along its length. These openings are adapted to receive a fastener in the outer end of the arm so that the strand or wire can be connected to the arm through any one of the openings and thereby vary the length of the extensible member. U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,116, issued Feb. 25, 1975, to Ford et al., shows a golf practice device having a longitudinally extending guide portion and an inwardly turned end portion, with one of the end portions fitting over the other in a telescopic relationship. Fasteners are associated with the end portions for adjustably connecting the end portions to vary the width between said longitudinally extending guide portions. Feet or stance guide members are detachably secured to either of the longitudinally extending guide members.